JURNAL GALAU
by zero BiE
Summary: Rangkaian kegalauan Kaien Kurosu. Another story about Cross Family. Have different story on each chapter. Slash Hints. Enjoy reading.


Jurnal Galau

Jurnal Galau Kaien Kurosu #**01**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Kaien resah dengan perilaku anak gadisnya yang sering keluar dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Berbagai alasan yang Yuuki kemukakan demi izin dari sang Ayah, entah itu belajar kelompok, nonton di bioskop, _shooping _bersama, hingga menginap di rumah Sayori Wakaba— dan ini adalah kegiatan yang paling rutin Yuuki lakukan dan alasan kenapa Kaien dilanda resah berkepanjangan.

Keresahan Kaien cukup beralasan. Wajar bila dirinya mengkhawatirkan Yuuki. Maklum saja, pergaulan anak jaman sekarang itu berbeda jauh dengan jaman-jaman dulu. Apalagi, Yuuki itu gadis yang manis dan imut. Pasti banyak sekali para lelaki hidung belang yang melirik anak gadisnya.

"Kali ini kemana lagi Yuuki-_chan_~?" tanyanya suatu hari. Yuuki menghampiri Ayahnya seraya memeluk sayang.

"Menginap Ayah, seperti biasa. Dirumah Sayori." Kaien menatap selidik pada Yuuki, mencari kebenaran di wajah anaknya.

"Kenapa setiap _weekend_ kau selalu menginap dirumah Sayori? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? hubungan _backstreet_ misalnya!" tuntut Kaien. Sah-sah saja dia mencurigai hal seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun, Yuuki itu masih 16 tahun. Ibarat mangga, dia itu sedang ranum-ranumnya. Masih belum boleh untuk berpacaran. Nantilah —tunggu umurnya 26 tahun baru boleh dia memiliki kekasih. Umur yang dirasa Kaien cukup untuk merelakan sang putri ketangan yang bertanggung jawab. Kaname Kuran misalnya. Lelaki itu contoh idaman Kaien sebagai calon menantu untuk Yuuki.

"Aya~h." Rajuk Yuuki.

"Setidaknya, yakinkan Ayah untuk mempercayai dirimu."

Yuuki menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Dia bersyukur, ini bukti bahwa Ayahnya menyayangi dirinya.

"Tidak ada _backstreet_ atau sejenisnya Ayah, hanya saja, kedua orang tua Sayori selalu bepergian tiap _weekend _tiba. Jadi mereka memintaku untuk menemani Sayori dirumah mereka." jelas Yuuki, dia mengusap-usap lengan Kaien pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan Ayahnya bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

Kaien memandang Yuuki dalam. "Benar?"

"Aku akan menjadi perawan tua seumur hidup bila membohongimu." Janji Yuuki. Kaien tersenyum lalu memeluk Yuuki penuh sayang.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau berbohong saja he-he-he." Canda Kaien yang dibalas dengan sebuah cubitan di perut.

"Seharusnya Ayah lebih mengkhawatirkan Zero-_rin_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaien heran. Menurutnya, Zero baik-baik saja. Anak lelakinya itu bahkan tidak pernah keluar kamar tiap hari libur. Dia yakin sekali, bahkan 100%. Bahwa Zero itu anak baik yang tidak akan menodai anak gadis orang lain. Toh kerjaannya saja dikamar.

Yuuki menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum nakal.

"Ayah harusnya patroli keliling rumah tiap malam libur, —ah mungkin setiap malam." Ujar Yuuki terkekeh.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula Zero itu bahkan tidak pernah keluar kamar saat liburan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, dia pasti _anemia_ bila keluar siang hari." Tandas Kaien, mengingat Zero selalu menolak bila diajak jalan-jalan dengan alasan _anemia_. Sehingga Zero selalu berbaring seharian dikamarnya. Kaien yakin Zero tidak berbohong, pernah sekali Kaien memeriksa kondisi tubuh Zero. Dan memang benar anak bungsunya itu terserang demam. Suhu tubuhnya bahkan mencapai 39° celcius.

Itu terjadi setelah perayaan tahun baru.

Yuuki lagi-lagi terkekeh membuat rasa penasaran Kaien meningkat. Yuuki bahkan sampai menahan perutnya karena rasa geli yang menggelitik.

Ha—ah Ayah yang selalu protektif pada dirinya, ternyata bisa lolos juga dalam menjaga anaknya yang lain_. Laki-laki _pula! Seandainya saja Ayahnya tahu, apa penyebab demam Zero itu dikarenakan sebuah kegiatan _dewasa_, Yuuki yakin Ayahnya pasti mengalami _stroke_ dadakan.

"Yuuki— serius!"

"Ayah~, Zero memang tidak pernah keluar rumah, tapi tidak pernahkah Ayah berpikir seseorang yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Zero, tiap malamnya. hmfp—!" Yuuki menutup mulutnya sekedar menahan tawa. Setitik air menyelinap keluar dari matanya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa.

Kaien semakin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam ini. Silahkan Ayah cek sendiri dan temukan jawaban kenapa Zero bahkan tidak pernah keluar kamarnya, dan _anemia_." Yuuki mengedipkan sebelah mata, lalu mencium pipi Ayahnya izin pamit untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Kaien yang masih dalam tanda tanya besar.

* * *

Kaien melekatkan kupingnya pada daun pintu. Kata-kata Yuuki benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Bahkan dia menggenggam kunci cadangan kamar Zero.

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara dari jam dinding yang ada di lorong.

Ini sudah pukul 12 malam.

Kaien menajamkan telinga. Menunggu beberapa saat.

Masih sunyi...

Dia menghela nafas, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Yuuki ada-ada saja. Zero pasti sudah lelap tertidur, jadi tidak ada alasan dia untuk mengecek lagi ke dalam.

Dia hampir melangkah meninggalkan, sampai —

"_Hmph—_"

Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari dalam. Kaien menatap horor. Dia kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Hatinya was-was.

"—_Eungh!_"

Lenguhan lagi!

Tangan Kaien sejuk. Kaien yakin itu sebuah lenguhan yang berasal dari anak bungsunya, Zero. Jangan bilang Zero membawa masuk gadis kedalam kamar tanpa seijin dirinya. _Tidak boleh_! Lagipula, kurang ajar sekali gadis itu, masuk tidak lewat pintu depan. Kaien yakin gadis tersebut pasti menyelinap melalui jendela kamar.

_Tidak sopan!_ Geramnya.

_Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat asusila begini, Zero-chan_. Desisnya dalam hati.

Dengan emosi yang menggebu, Kaien memasukkan kunci cadangan kedalam lubangnya, membuka pintu tersebut tanpa perlu mengetuk lagi. Dia akan mengggeledah pasangan mesum didalam sana. Biar saja~ perduli setan terhadap norma kesopanan bila masuk kamar orang lain. Ini darurat. Anak lelakinya didalam sana mungkin tengah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Kaien. Kaien ingin semua anak-anaknya tetap terjaga kepolosannya. Apapun itu!

**BRRAKK**

**.**

**PRAKKK**

**.**

"ZERO! APA YANG K—"

"—KANAME!" jerit Kaien membahana.

Didalam sana, sebuah pemandangan tidak senonoh terpampang nyata tanpa sempat kedua pelaku perbuatan mesum itu menyembunyikan lagi.

Zero dan Kaname —sosok calon suami _idaman _menurut Kaien— saling berciuman dengan masing-masing pakaian yang setengah terbuka, dimana Kaname berada diatas tubuh Zero. Zero yang wajahnya masih memerah dengan nafas yang memburu kencang.

Kaname hanya menyeringai mendapati Kaien memergoki dirinya —**hampir**— menggagahi anak bungsu kesayangannya.

"_Hi_, calon Ayah mertua."sapanya santai sembari melambaikan tangan pada Kaien, tidak perduli Kaien yang kini benar-benar terserang _stroke_ dadakan.

Sesuai perkiraan Yuuki.

Zero membawa masuk diam-diam —_ehem_— lelaki tanpa seijin dirinya. Parahnya, lelaki itu adalah Kaname Kuran, pria paling _terpuji _dan_ Gentleman_ yang sepertinya tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan seperti menyelinap masuk kamar anak orang melalui jendela.

* * *

Note: Kaien tidak akan melepaskan pengawasan pada anak-anaknya walaupun itu seorang Zero Kiryuu sekalipun! Pelajaran lainnya adalah: Berhati-hati pada pria bertampang kalem yang sedang mendekati anak-anaknya. _Air tenang itu menghanyutkan_.

* * *

Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri

* * *

Project _Galau_ Kaien Kurosu. Chapter ini mirip dengan Overprotektif cuman beda deskripsi. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan tidak nyambung dengan chapter ini atau chapter lainnya mungkin juga bakal nyambung satu sama lain, tergantung mood dan ide yang mampir#Ditendang*ribetbangetngomongnya. Bisa _Alternative Universe_ bisa juga _Canon._

__Ah, maafkan saya seandainya Kaname agak mesum,_ ooc,_ begitupun dengan Zero.

_OK,Just need Review and other feedback like usual. Review are delicious than food, seriously! _


End file.
